devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ArticleRating
Suggestion Hello, this is just a suggestion, I installed this script and it seems that once I rate an article it does not allow me to re-rate. What if visitors accidentally leave a rating, like they click on 5 stars when they actually want to rate 4 stars instead? Or they revisit the article some time later and they want to re-rate it again? Basically the script only allows you to rate once, I suggest if there's a button or something that allows users to re-rate the article. Once again, this is just a suggestion. The script is really handy in receiving visitors' feedback but I think it can be improved furthermore. 03:14, June 13, 2019 (UTC) :Actually, after reloading, you can rate the article again. I implemented the script this way to reduce abusing rate click. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 06:49, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for this late reply but thanks for your help~ [[User:Aphrodite Belleza|'Aphrodite']] (talk) 23:49, June 21, 2019 Bug on the Glitchtale Wiki https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png [[User:MasterSlenderTR|''MasterSlenderTR'' '']][[User_talk:MasterSlenderTR|Ask Question ''']] , , (UTC)'' https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png :A new update has just been approved and gone live, pls wait some time for the server to update the script on your wiki. -- [[User:KhangND|'''Khang]] (talk) 23:33, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Trending Pages Would this script fix trending pages/most visited? Stevemagegod (talk) 19:00, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :What's the issue you're having exactly? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:09, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Bug I noticed on Nickelodeon Wiki there was a rating, I click 1 Star and it went to show 2 stars! I don’t know if it just does that or if it’s a glitch. CallMeBlonde929 (talk) 13:32, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :Your rating will be displayed as a text (1 star = 'Worst' by default), 2 stars is the average rating. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 07:47, July 21, 2019 (UTC) On the possibility of excluding the majority of articles, etc. Hi! I think that this is a really cool feature to have on a wiki. But I was wondering whether I could use this for certain articles on the wiki I co-administrate, such as the book and soundtrack articles, to find how much visitors and users enjoy each of them. It seems like I would have to import it twice, though, once for the book articles and then again for the soundtrack articles. Would that be possible? Also, since the articles I would like to use them on comprise a minor portion of the 300 or so articles on my wiki, would it be possible for me to exclude the majority of articles by using category page names instead of article page names? 'Tis just an idea. If my co-administrator is all right with it, I may apply it to my wiki anyway, since I love rating widgets! :) Thanks in advance! —J.S. Clingman Fëalórin, A Child of Him whose love never fails. 22:31, August 9, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Clingman, thanks for asking. For the first part, I'm afraid I'm still unclear what you'd like to achieve, could you explain it better? For the latter part, it's feasible but probably takes some time to implement, I'll give you a notice once it's available. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:22, August 10, 2019 (UTC) ::Hi, Khang, thanks for replying! ;) I suppose what I was wondering was whether I could do something like the following: ArticleRating = { title: 'Rate This Soundtrack', values: 'Bad', 'Average', 'Good', 'Great', starSize: 24, starColor: '#ffba01', starStroke: '#000', exclude: 'Category:Books', etc. location: 'top-rail' } window.ArticleRating = { title: 'Rate This Book', values: 'Bad', 'Average', 'Good', 'Great', starSize: 24, starColor: '#ffba01', starStroke: '#000', exclude: 'Category:Soundtracks', etc. location: 'top-rail' } ::And then maybe add it once again for character ratings, although now that I think about it, that wouldn't exactly be importing the JavaScript twice or thrice. I suppose I'm wondering if I may apply it more than once on the wiki to different groups of articles, if that makes sense. Thanks! :) :: —J.S. Clingman Fëalórin, A Child of Him whose love never fails. 00:30, August 12, 2019 (UTC) :::Hi, sorry for the late reply, so basically, you want to have different module titles for different groups of articles, if that's your ultimate goal, I can think of something. Otherwise, it's not possible to apply this script multiple times on the wiki. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 02:45, August 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::No worries. ;) Yes, that's right. Thank you for doing this! —J.S. Clingman Fëalórin, A Child of Him whose love never fails. 03:40, August 23, 2019 (UTC) :::::By the way, when I want to exclude an article or category, would I have to specify the exact name of the article (and not a redirect to the article)? Would this module appear on redirects unless the redirects were explicitly excluded? —J.S. Clingman Fëalórin, A Child of Him whose love never fails. 15:58, September 4, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Hi Clingman, I'd like to let you know that your proposals are still under implementation whenever I have the time and so far, I have implemented category exclusion. This module currently only excludes pages (and categories in a near future) when you specify the exact names, and this module still appears on redirect pages which it is not supposed to. These proposals will be added to my to-do list: ::::::*Allows an option to specify different module titles for different groups of articles ::::::*Remove this module on redirect pages ::::::If you have more questions or suggestions, they're always welcome. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 02:27, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Bug Text and number interference. :Hi, a link to the wiki will definitely help. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 04:22, December 28, 2019 (UTC)